Colección de Yuru Yuri
by Alexis Gray
Summary: Una recopilación de one-shots sobre muchas parejas variadas de Yuru Yuri. Porque los finos labios de la mejor amiga de su novia se le antojaban irresistibles. Porque la carne es débil y la primera vez que besó a Yui Funami solo quiso deshacerse de aquellos deseos impuros. Ayano nunca sospecho que Funami podría convertirse en su mayor placer culposo. Pareja actual en la portada.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, se que debería estar adelantando mi otro fic pero realmente no le hallo una continuación, ya que según tengo entendido FF no permite songfics así que tendrán que esperar por un tiempo hasta que la creatividad vuelva a mi. Pero me llego una idea y decidí seguirla, así que hare una recopilación de drabbles y one-shots de diferentes parejas, algunas serán parejas inusuales._

_Advertencia: Incesto (Advertí que eran parejas fuera de lo común)_

_Pareja: Chitose x Chizuru. _

_Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

_Titulo: Lección sobre compartir._

La noche caía lentamente, Chitose había estado esperando todo el día por ese momento. Aquel momento en donde terminaría de cenar, se despediría de su abuela y sus padres y luego compartiría una ducha con Chizuru.

Durante el día ellas casi no se veían y su única oportunidad de estar cerca a ella era cuando se encontraban por la noche.

Entro al baño sin golpear la puerta como acostumbraba, su hermana se molestó por su entrada improvisada aunque realmente solo se estaba cepillando los dientes.

—Hermana. — La regaño Chizuru. —Sabes que no debes entrar sin golpear.

—Pero no importa realmente, no hay ninguna parte de ti que no haya visto ya. —Replicó Chitose con simpleza, después de todo eran gemelas.

Chizuru se sonrojo violentamente con el comentario de su hermana y casi se atraganta con la pasta dental, Chitose por su parte le resto importancia y comenzó a desvestirse para darse un baño. No noto que su gemela palidecía cuando ella ya se encontraba en ropa interior.

— ¡Espera! —la detuvo Chizuru perturbada.— Yo… ya salgo— agregó con afán escupiendo la pasta dental y enjuagándose la boca.

Luego salió torpemente del baño y cerró la puerta. Apenas lo hizo se recostó en ella y se dejo caer ¿por qué su hermana no comprendía que ellas no debían hacer _ese _tipo de cosas?, su corazón latía rápidamente ¿desde cuándo le afectaba tanto?

Chitose se quedo sola y semi-desnuda en el baño. ¿Eso significa que Chizuru no le lavaría la espalda?,se resigno algo contrariada por el comportamiento de su gemela pero decidió tomar la ducha, ya hablarían después.

* * *

Chizuru se recostó en su cama, últimamente estaba confundida porque a veces sentía que quería tanto a su hermana que no sería capaz de sobrevivir sin ella. La melancolía agitaba su alma cuando pensaba en el futuro, no quería que los días de instituto terminaran porque sabía que su hermana terminaría alejándose de ella y no lo soportaba. Por otra parte había dejado de tener fantasías con su hermana y la vicepresidenta e incluso se había aterrado al soñar que su hermana la besaba, le aterraba estar enamorándose no solo de una chica, sino de su propia hermana.

Cuando Chitose termino de ponerse el pijama salió del baño y descubrió que Chizuru estaba en su cama ¿qué acaso tampoco dormirían juntas esa noche?, fingió que nada había ocurrido y se recostó en la cama en donde se encontraba su hermana.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?— preguntó Chitose.

Al principio Chizuru pensaba en fingir que estaba dormida y no decir absolutamente nada pero se dio cuenta de que así preocuparía a su hermana, se acomodo de forma que quedaran enfrente de la otra, decidió responder.

—Hermana, creo que esto no está bien.

— ¿Qué es lo qué no está bien?—inquirió la chica bastante confundida.

—Compartir todo.

Chitose sonrió y abrazó a su hermana mientras que esta se sonrojaba un poco, a veces solo a veces creía sentir algo más por su hermana y aunque le parecía confuso no creía que estaba mal, porque cuando estaba con ella nunca se sentía sola o triste.

—Las personas como nosotras son muy afortunadas, porque gracias al otro, no estaremos solos nunca. Por favor no te alejes de mí Chizuru, me dolería bastante. —Murmuro al oído de su hermana mientras la abrazaba.

Chizuru sonrió un poco, su hermana nunca le mostraba afecto en público, pero momentos así la animaban, la hacían sentir especial.

* * *

Una hora después Chizuru se hallaba dormida entre los reconfortantes brazos de su gemela, quien parecía no poder dormirse fácilmente. Una idea había quedado rondando por su cabeza, porque no era cierto que ellas "compartían todo", sonrió abiertamente, había algo que no había compartido con su hermana nunca.

Dudosamente trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no estaba bien que pensara en su hermana y menos de forma comprometedora y romántica. Era algo imposible, después de todo compartían la misma sangre, eran familia. Chitose se mordió el labio, su hermana se veía tan inocente y angelical dormida entre sus brazos,quizá si le daba solo un pequeño beso en los labios esos pensamientos se irían.

Acercó su rostro al de su hermana y tras asegurarse de que estaba dormida delicadamente rozo sus labios, se separo sonrojada pero sonriente, si Chizuru hubiese estado despierta definitivamente no hubiera salido ilesa después de ese atrevimiento. La sensación electrizante y excitante de haber hecho algo tan peligroso le sumaba emoción al momento, no era la primera vez que besaba a su hermana, pero si la primera vez que besaba a su hermana sintiendo algo más por ella.

Estaba segura que algún día cumpliría las fantasías que rondaban en su mente con Chizuru, tal vez podía comer algo de chocolate y aprovechar para darle algo más que un beso, cerró los ojos y con la mente más tranquila se fue quedando dormida poco a poco, ahora solo tendría que convencer a su hermana de que tenía la idea acertada: que los mejores hermanos eran los que compartían absolutamente _todo._

"_No quiero que me ames, ni que me adores; solo déjame compartir contigo tus horas mejores." _

—_Anónimo._

* * *

_Bueno queridos lectores, he vuelto con este fic algo polémico, porque aunque adoro la pareja Yui y Kyoko estaba decidida a escribir sobre otras parejas.Y gracias al capítulo de la segunda temporada en donde mostraron la relación entre las protagonistas y sus hermanas vino está idea a mi mente._

_Espero les haya gustado y agradezco a todos por leer mis fics, si tienen alguna sugerencia, crítica o demás dejen un review, no es muy complicado y si que alegra el día._

_Siguiente pareja: Yui y Kyoko (soy muy predecible a veces ¿no?)_

_Hikaru-chan14_


	2. Chapter 2

_Buen día/noche aquí traigo otro capítulo de esta colección de historias. Espero que la disfruten._

_**Pareja: **__Yui x Kyoko. __Esta historia está narrada en primera persona por Kyoko._

_**Disclaimer: **__Yuru Yuri no me pertenece, sino a la mangaka Namori._

* * *

_Titulo:__ Nunca me equivoco._

"_Quien dice ¨nunca me equivoco¨, se está equivocando en ese preciso instante"_

—_Proverbio Abisinio._

No entendía que pasaba últimamente con Yui, de pronto estaba bien conmigo y después de eso su humor se hacía volátil y me ignoraba, tal vez eran los exámenes que se acercaban, o que sus padres la visitarían en su departamento para determinar si podía seguir viviendo sola.

Decidí molestar un poco a Yui, para que se desahogara y se calmara, así que invente una mentira: le dije a Chinatsu que Yui jamás podrá besarla porque ella nunca besaría a una niña, al comienzo no me quiso creer, pero luego su inseguridad y mi insistencia ganaron.

Sentada al lado de Akari y enfrente de Yui en el club, reprimí mi risa al ver la cara de desilusión de Chinatsu y la evidente confusión de Akari, pero Yui ni se inmutó, no tenía la más remota idea de qué hablábamos sobre ella, siguió perdida en el libro de historia con el que estaba estudiando.

— ¿Es cierto Yui-sempai?— Le preguntó Chinatsu a Yui casi dolida terminando con el ambiente de extrañeza que se había mantenido desde que le había mentido. Ella reacciono y la miró confundida.

— ¿Qué?

—Que usted jamás me besará porque no se atreve a besar a una chica.

— ¿Qué?—Exclamó ella extrañada— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Kyouko-sempai.

—Eso no es cierto—. Aseguró ella mientras me miraba.

—Claro que sí, Yui. Todas sabemos que no serías capaz. —Murmuré con arrogancia, tenía que colmar su paciencia.

—Y ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?—. Me reto mientras yo la miraba con autosuficiencia.

—Eso es cierto— intervino Akari. —Después de todo Yui y Chitose se besaron una vez.

—Eso ni siquiera cuenta porque fue Chitose quien le robo un beso a Yui, ella ni lo correspondió. —Asegure. —Además yo nunca me equivoco.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, yo sabía que ella no iba a poder mantener la compostura por mucho tiempo, estaba bajo mucha presión últimamente y algo así la haría explotar, era inevitable.

— ¿Segura?— interrogó ella mirándome fijamente.

Yo la miré y sonriendo asentí, no me dejaría intimidar y menos por mi mejor amiga.

—Si, al cien por cient…—

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar sentí una leve presión en mis labios y allí estaba yo, siendo besada con rudeza por Yui, quien había botado el libro al suelo y me había tomado del uniforme con firmeza, a pesar de que nuestros cuerpos eran separados por la mesa de centro me sentía aprisionada, sus labios rozaban los míos con seguridad, ella aprovecho que estaba sorprendida y profundizo el contacto mientras que yo me estremecí levemente, su lengua recorrió mi boca sin contemplaciones, un hormigueo casi insoportable se extendía por mi cuerpo y empecé a corresponder el contacto placentero que me brindaba.

Pero en ese momento ella termino el contacto y solo por un segundo estuve a punto de volverla a besar pero me contuve, ella soltó mi uniforme y se sentó en el sitio que había ocupado minutos antes, luego tomo el libro y siguió leyendo como si nada. Yo trate de recobrar el aliento sin poder dejar de observarla, odiaba admitirlo pero definitivamente y a pesar de todo, ese era el mejor beso que me habían dado hasta ahora.

—Eso…eso fue totalmente… impredecible, Yui— murmuré totalmente ruborizada cuando logré tranquilizarme un poco.

—Sí, fue como si Yui, no fuera Yui—opinó Akari conmocionada.

Chinatsu estaba en shock, la mire de reojo y no supe identificar si estaba histérica o a punto de llorar. No dije nada más y me dispuse a leer una historieta mientras Akari y Chinatsu no sabían cómo actuar.

Sentí que Yui me miraba e imperceptiblemente le sonreí mientras le dirigía la mirada, ella se ruborizó, definitivamente también lo había disfrutado y apenas me encontrara a solas con ella encontraría la manera de que se volviera a "desahogar". Por fin empezaba a comprender que de vez en cuando no está mal equivocarse.

* * *

_Eso es todo por ahora, probablemente actualice mi otro fic "Shadows" pronto pero todo depende de el tiempo. Bueno ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, crítica, felicitación, amenaza de muerte y más son bien recibidas. Si creen que valió la pena solo dejen un review. _

_Quiero agradecer a:_

_MadokaMagicaLover: Se que te gusta mucho el Yui/Kyoko, espero no haberte decepcionado._

_gambacho: Personalmente también prefiero ver a Chitose con Ayano, tengo una ligera obsesión con emparejar a los mejores amigos. Por supuesto en algún punto de esta colección te daré gusto con esa pareja._

_Sobeyda S. Dracul: Espero que esta historia también te haya gracias por leer y opinar. _

_También agradezco a todos los demás lectores por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias._

_Próxima__ pareja: Kyoko y Chinatsu._

_Hikaru-chan14_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola queridos lectores, como prometí aquí esta la actualización. ¿Nunca les ha gustado alguien demasiado pero cuando salen con esa persona las cosas no son como las imaginaron? Bueno en este capítulo eso es exactamente lo que ocurre. _

_Pareja: Kyoko y Chinatsu._

_Disclaimer: Ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

_Titulo: Plan Maestro (Primera parte)_

"_Planear: preocuparse por encontrar el mejor método para lograr un resultado accidental."  
-Ambrose Bierce_

A pesar de que Chinatsu había calculado todo minuto a minuto y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía problemas llevando a cabo sus planes, por eso cada vez que salía con Yui terminaba siendo un fracaso.

Por más veces que se repitiera a sí misma la forma en la que iba a actuar y se imaginara por lo menos veinte veces lo que podría pasar, siempre terminaba siendo tiempo perdido, todo salía terrible, la lluvia arruinaba sus salidas a parques de diversiones o sus caminatas con Yui, cuando estaban en un restaurante se encontraban con alguien del grupo, incluso una vez habían salido a cenar a un restaurante de comidas extranjeras y todo habría salido de maravilla, pero digamos que su estomago es muy sensible, especialmente a las comidas picantes. Y lo peor era que Kyoko siempre la molestaba diciendo que era porque seguramente no le correspondía salir con Yui y que lo mejor que podía hacer era darse por vencida, pero ella jamás desistiría a pesar de que Yui fuera una chica y de que todo saliera mal en sus citas, nada la haría renunciar.

Observo dudosa su celular, realmente no quería mandar ese mensaje y le había costado escribirlo, incluso demoro en hacerlo toda la mañana, lo leyó en voz alta:

"Kyoko-sempai

¿Le gustaría tener una cita conmigo? Si es así por favor no le mencione nada a Yui-sempai."

Era el orgullo lo que no la dejaba mandar el mensaje, además tendría que pasar toda su tarde de sábado junto a la insoportable de Toshino Kyoko, pero no sabía a quién más pedirle ayuda, la última vez Himawari la había ayudado bastante pero casi había arruinado su "amistad" con Sakurako, frunció el ceño estresada, siempre supo que entre ellas dos había algo o si no ¿cómo explicar lo evidentes celos de Sakurako?

Siguió pensando en sus amigas, sobretodo en quién podría ser una buena opción para practicar su cita con Yui, así tal vez las cosas saldrían bien en su próxima cita, Akari era bastante inexperta casi tanto como ella y francamente casi no hablaba con Ayano o Chitose y no encontraba la confianza suficiente para pedirle a alguna de ellas que la ayudara, suspiró cansada, no tenía más opción. Presiono la tecla "enviar" en su celular.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, cinco minutos después Kyoko le mando un mensaje respondiéndole:

"Claro que si mi querida Mirak…Chinatsu, veo que por fin notaste mis encantos, paso por tu casa en diez minutos.

Con amor, Kyoko".

Chinatsu bufó molesta y se termino de arreglar, esperaba que valiera la pena.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió de forma tranquila, bueno tranquila no era la palabra para describir una tarde con Toshino Kyoko pero las cosas habían salido muy bien y casi no habían peleado, extrañamente la había pasado muy bien con Kyoko-sempai, ahora tenía la esperanza de que su próxima cita con Yui fuera inolvidable, sonrió satisfecha a ese paso incluso iba a lograr que Yui le propusiera matrimonio.

—Señorita, aquí esta su pedido.

La chica de cabello rosado parpadeó confundida, pero reacciono rápidamente al ver que el joven que atendía en la heladería la estaba llamando.

—Muchas gracias. —Murmuró con cortesía y recibió los conos de helado, luego se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraba Kyoko.

La rubia se abalanzo inmediatamente sobre Chinatsu para arrebatarle el helado de ron con pasas que había pedido, Chinatsu logro esquivarla con elegancia y se sentó en la silla mientras Kyoko caía al suelo, la rubia enseguida se levanto y miró a Chinatsu con perspicacia.

— ¿Qué pasa?—murmuró Chinatsu.

—Tienes algo de helado en el rostro, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudo. —Susurró Kyoko acercándose a ella.

Chinatsu sintió los labios de Kyoko sobre los suyos y quedo paralizada, no entendía que estaba sucediendo realmente, pero todo cambio cuando escucho una voz familiar cerca a ellas, inmediatamente reacciono y empujo a Kyoko quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde había escuchado la voz seria e irresistible de Yui-sempai y por primera vez en su vida rogó que fuera alguien más. Sus ojos le mostraron una ingrata realidad, pues a menos de un metro se encontraban Yui y Ayano observándolas sorprendidas.

La cara de Ayano era una combinación de emociones, pues se veía triste y algo decepcionada pero mantenía el ceño fruncido y su boca abierta formando una perfecta "o" con los labios, mientras que Yui simplemente se había cruzado de brazos y observaba a Kyoko rígidamente, negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Fue la primera vez que Chinatsu concordó con Kyoko: definitivamente alguien allá arriba no quería que Yui y ella estuvieran juntas.

* * *

_Sé que estuvo corto, pero la obsesión de Chinatsu con Yui dificulto mi proceso creativo. Espero les haya gustado de todas maneras. No sé si lo notaron pero hubo una sutil mención de otras parejas, Himawari/ Sakurako y algo minimo de Yui/Ayano. En otra ocasión profundizare más en estas parejas._

_La siguiente pareja será: Akari y Chinatsu._

_Quiero agradecer a:_

_MadokaMagicaLover: Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y hayas estado satisfecha con el cap de Shadows. Yo también quiero que Kyoko se equivoque todo el tiempo. Admito que aunque adoro Yui/Kyoko es divertido escribir sobre otras parejas._

___Guest: Me alegra te haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer._

_También____ agradezco a todos los que leen o siguen mis historias._

___Cualquier sugerencia, crítica, opinión o si simplemente les gusto, no olviden dejar un review. _

___Hasta el próximo sábado y que tengan un buen día/noche._

___Hikaru-chan14_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos, aquí esta la continuación de la historia anterior._

_Disclaimer: Ni Yuru yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

_Pareja: Chinatsu y Akari._

* * *

_Titulo: El plan perfecto (Segunda parte) _

"_Vuelvo una vez más a enredarme en la confusión, pienso en ti más de lo normal, aún sabiendo que puedo quebrantar, y que junto a ti jamás conoceré lo que es amar."  
-Anónimo_

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, recostada en su cama mirando el techo no podía evitar divagar un poco.

Akari recordó una vez más como el olor de un perfume floral inundaba la estancia, luego una de sus amigas más queridas se acercaba a ella y rozaba delicadamente sus labios, mientras que ella se quedaba inmóvil a la espera de que Chinatsu profundizara el beso.

Un ruido hizo que volviera a la realidad, observo su celular en la mesita de noche y lo alcanzo. Tenía un nuevo mensaje:

"_Hola Akari, lamento molestarte pero creo que es tiempo de practicar la lección, no puedo cometer más errores. Estoy a una cuadra de tu casa._

_Chinatsu"._

Se puso nerviosa e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño a arreglarse, se peinó un poco y se cepillo los dientes. Estaba molesta, no le importaba que sus amigas llegaran de improviso pero definitivamente estaba harta de tomarle tanta importancia a Chinatsu.

No solo le había robado el protagonismo y la atención de sus amigas, también le había robado su primer beso, y aún así la consideraba una buena amiga pero últimamente Akari se debatía internamente, porque esa chica de cabello rosado se había filtrado hasta en sus pensamientos.

Chinatsu caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad podía ver la casa de Akari desde esa calle, solo tenía que cruzar el parque y caminar un poco para llegar.

Se sentía frustrada por culpa de Kyoko, esa imprudente la había arruinado y estaba casi segura de que había planeado besarla justo cuando Yui pasara por esa heladería, después de todo el departamento del amor de su vida quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de allí.

Pero ese beso inesperado le había arrojado información sorprendente sobre sí misma, su incapacidad de actuar bien ante un beso. Así que se había decidido a volver a pedir ayuda, obviamente no a esa rubia tonta, no quería que Yui pensara que era algo mutuo.

Recordó aquella vez que había practicado con Akari por primera vez, no había salido tan mal hasta que Yui y Kyoko las descubrieron. Una semana después del horrible incidente con Kyoko-sempai decidió pedirle ayuda. Sonrió maléficamente al revivir el rostro perturbado de la pelirroja, se había puesto muy nerviosa y gracias a su insistencia logró obtener lo que quería, era algo muy usual para Chinatsu.

Se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que llego, practico su mejor sonrisa y timbro varias veces. Unos minutos después una chica de cabello rojo, algo mayor y bastante parecida a Akari abrió la puerta. Supuso que era la hermana de Akari, la mejor amiga de su hermana mayor.

—Buenas tardes—.Saludó muchacha de cabello rosado inmediatamente—He venido a ver a Akari.

A Chinatsu no se le paso la sonrisa forzada y la hostilidad de la mirada de la joven que se hizo a un lado invitándola a pasar y murmuró algo inentendible, luego cerró la puerta y volteó su cuerpo para quedar frente a Chinatsu.

—Ya la llamó—.Susurró y se caminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras, Chinatsu la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de la habitación.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala esperando a que Akari bajara, pero tras quince minutos sin saber nada de su amiga, bufó molesta antes de levantarse y subir las escaleras para ir a buscarla por su cuenta.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Akari, tenía suerte de haber venido varias veces antes, y contemplo a Akari sentada en su cama jugando nerviosamente con su celular.

—Veo que estabas muy ocupada para bajar—, murmuró con algo de fastidio Chinatsu.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que habías llegado, nadie me avisó—.Se disculpó Akari con torpeza algo sorprendida por la repentina llegada de Chinatsu.

—Como sea.

Chinatsu entró al cuarto de Akari y cerró la puerta con seguro antes de acercarse a la cama de Akari, se sentó en ella y sonrió.

— ¿Estás lista?

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esa pregunta, había escuchado esa frase con ese mismo tono de voz tantas veces, que ya sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación, sintió un repentino escalofrío y el sonido de su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Torpemente asintió y miró a Chinatsu a los ojos ruborizándose un poco más, se acerco a ella y la besó, Chinatsu suspiró al imaginar que el roce de los labios de Akari, era en realidad Yui-sempai y respondió al contacto.

Mientras tanto en la habitación siguiente, una chica estaba a punto de enloquecer, vio la pantalla de su laptop de nuevo tratando averiguar si realmente eso estaba pasando. En ese momento maldijo a la chica de cabello rosado, a las cámaras de seguridad que había instalado secretamente en el cuarto de su hermana y al mundo entero.

Miró detenidamente las cosas del recinto, tenía que haber algo allí que sirviera. Su celular le dio una idea y busco rápidamente en su agenda de contactos. Se detuvo al encontrar el número de Yui Funami, sabía que su hermana y ella eran amigas desde que tenía memoria, le marcó.

— ¿Aló?

—Buenas tardes, hablas con la hermana de Akari.

—Buenas tardes Akane, ¿le ocurre algo a Akari?

—Sí, necesito que vengas inmediatamente por favor, ella necesita tu ayuda.

—Claro, ¿Qué necesita?

La pelirroja pensó un momento, tenía que improvisar.

—Tú ayuda para una tarea, yo no recuerdo muy bien el tema y tengo entendido que tú estás un año más adelante que ella.

— ¿Por qué ella no me pide ayuda directamente?

Akane se maldijo mentalmente, si hubiera llamado a Kyoko tal vez no tendría que inventar tantas mentiras.

—Tú sabes cómo es ella, no quiere incomodarte.

—De acuerdo. Estaré allí en cinco minutos.

—Adiós.

La llamada se cortó y Akane suspiró, fijó su vista en la pantalla torturándose a sí misma, estos serían los cinco minutos más largos de toda su vida.

En el cuarto de Akari las cosas se había salido de control, Chinatsu besaba a Akari con pasión y tanteaba su cuerpo mientras que esta ultima jadeaba ante los atrevimientos de la chica y luchaba por no perder la cabeza.

Chinatsu estaba encendida, a pesar de imaginar a su sempai al comienzo, esa imagen mental se había desvanecido y ella simplemente se dejo llevar, la armonía de los besos con Akari la abrumaban y deseosa de más tomo las manos de Akari y las ubico en su cintura. La pelirroja algo conmocionada se detuvo.

— ¿Qué…e-estás…haciendo?—.Murmuró Akari tartamudeando nerviosamente.

— ¡Cállate y bésame!—exigió con frustración Chinatsu.

Akari apretó los puños y beso a Chinatsu con ardor y está le devolvió el beso con la misma efusividad. El ruido de la puerta hizo que se separaran rápidamente y vieron sorprendidas a Yui, Kyoko y a Akane paradas en la entrada del cuarto mirándolas con estupefacción.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme, Chinatsu?—murmuró Kyoko de forma melodramática acercándose un poco hacia las dos chicas.

Yui suspiró con pesadez mientras miraba a Akane sospechosamente.

— ¿Esta era la verdadera razón por la que me llamaste?

La hermana de Akari miró a Yui con fingida inocencia y sonriendo levemente le respondió.

— ¿Cómo se supone que yo sabía?

Cuando Chinatsu se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia Yui, nerviosamente trato de explicar lo que acababa de suceder pero simplemente no le salían las palabras.

—Creo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí—susurró Yui mientras jalaba a Kyoko del brazo indicándole que salieran.

— ¡Sempai!—exclamó la chica de cabello rosa tratando de alcanzarla.

La habitación quedo en absoluto silencio y Akari miró a su hermana avergonzada, esta le sonrió a pesar de la tristeza interna que estaba padeciendo.

—_Deja vú—_Susurró para sí misma Yui antes de salir de la casa acompañada por Kyoko mientras que Chinatsu corría detrás de ellas gritando que había sido un error.

* * *

La pelirroja se volteó incomoda en la cama, los sucesos de hoy seguían en su memoria y no podía evitar volverlos a vivir, una y otra vez en su mente, había observado los ojos deseosos de Chinatsu la miraron a ella, por un tiempo los pensamientos de Chinatsu estuvieron enfocados en ella, había besado sus labios e incluso habían llegado más lejos que nunca, pero la sensación de vacío en su pecho no cesaba.

Una pequeña y molesta voz le recriminaba, Akari estaba jugando con fuego, enamorándose de alguien que no le correspondía y aunque podía darle un alto, prefería seguirla ella jamás había sido la protagonista de nada, hasta que Chinatsu decidió elegirla a ella, por encima de cualquiera, y los besos con su "amiga" de cabello rosado no eran lo que la confundían, no es que estuviera diciendo que no eran adictivos y muy buenos, era el minuto después de besarse, ese instante cuando se miraban a los ojos y sentía como todo lo demás desaparecía, simplemente dejaba de importarle. Sonrío avergonzada y cerró los ojos con cansancio, ella sabía que no podría estar haciendo esto por siempre, pero iba a disfrutarlo mientras duraba, después de todo el único peligro real en todo esto era enamorarse y al parecer ella ya lo había hecho.

FIN

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, fue algo complicado de escribir ya que mi prioridad era no hacerlo muy ridículo y mantener la personalidad de los personajes, espero haberlo logrado._

_Quiero disculparme de forma anticipada, la próxima semana no actualizare porque me tronche un dedo jugando baloncesto :´( y fuera de eso me voy de viaje el viernes, así que "Shadows" quedará sin avances por el momento. Pero no se preocupen, tratare de hacer un capítulo largo para compensarlos cuando vuelva._

_Quiero agradecer a:_

_Sobeyda S. Dracul: Tienes toda la razón, el destino (es decir yo =P) está totalmente en contra de Chinatsu, pobre... (si claro "pobrecita" después de todo lo único que ha hecho es salir con sus "amigas" y besarlas, bueno claro que no lo hizo a propósito ella nunca pensó en eso, pero el destino y yo somos unos malotes ;/) . Aunque ya le daré gusto a la chica, algún día. Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leer. _

_MadokaMagicaLover: Sí, tenían que aparecer la personas menos indicadas en el momento menos indicados =D ,además sería injusto si aparte de salir con Kyoko y besar a Akari cof cof (¿besar? si esas dos se estaban comiendo a besos) cof cof Yui ni se enterara, tal vez lo aceptaría si habláramos de Yui aunque ella no le debería ninguna explicación a nadie pero eso no va con su personalidad así que ni modo, eeen fin espero que te haya gustado y gracias por leer. _

_Posdata: Espero ansiosa la conti de "Letters after death"_

_También agradezco a todas las personas que leen esta y/o mis otras historias._

_La próxima pareja será: Chitose y Ayano._

_Si nada más que decir les deseo una buena semana._

_Hikaru-chan14_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos, una nueva pareja sobre la cual escribo todo sucedió porque estaba escuchando esta canción y de pronto la inspiración vino a mi cabeza, así que este fic salió de allí Pero basta de cosas que no les importa en lo absoluto sobre mi vida persona, que lo disfruten._

_Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes._

_Pareja: Chitose y Ayano._

_Canción: "Telephone" by Ke$h feat. Lady Gaga_

* * *

_Una nueva oportunidad_

"_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas."_

_-Paulo Coelho_

Cuando su celular sonó ruidosamente por decima vez, se cansó y lo lanzó con rabia dentro de su bolso. La mirada de Chitose la hizo sonreír tímidamente, fingiendo que nada pasaba. Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, Ayano suspiró desconcertada, era mucho más grande de lo que se imaginaba, habían luces de varios colores y otras que producían sensaciones extrañas al brillar muy rápido, que se filtraban al abrir una puerta elegante en medio de dos columnas de mármol, el sonido de la música se escuchaba estando a varios metros del lugar, un sujeto musculoso de cabello negro y ojos color miel las detuvo en la entrada, Ayano se sonrojo casi inmediatamente al escuchar la voz grave del apuesto guardia gritándoles algo inentendible por el volumen de la música, Chitose quien pareció comprender lo que el hombre pedía, dio su nombre y pasaron sin problema.

Cuando entraron Ayano quedo impactada por el inmenso salón que estaba decorado de forma lujosa y sofisticada, en el centro y sobre una tarima se encontraba la cabina de DJ, los parlantes vibraban y una gran cantidad de personas bailaban disfrutando la música. Busco con la mirada a Chitose y esta le sonrío carismáticamente mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba a través de toda la multitud.

Transitaron hasta llegar a una pequeña pero cómoda terraza en el segundo piso, Ayano se maravillo cuando el frío de la noche acaricio su piel refrescándola del calor que se generaba adentro, observo el cielo solemne y hermoso que se levantaba ante sus ojos y a pesar de que no se veía ninguna estrella, la luna brillaba de forma magnífica, recordó una de sus piyamadas con Chitose "Aunque no veamos a las estrellas brillar no significa que no estén allí" susurró a su oído aquella vez la chica de lentes, tardo mucho en descubrir el significado de sus palabras porque al comienzo creía que era una forma de ver sus sentimientos por Toshino Kyoko, pero unos años después descubrió que esa frase jamás tuvo que ver con la rubia.

Miró su celular y se sorprendió al descubrir cinco llamadas pérdidas y cuatro mensajes de la misma persona: Toshino Kyoko, esbozo una sonrisa con autosuficiencia mientras ponía su celular sobre la mesa.

— ¿Es ella otra vez?—, dijo Chitose sonriendo tímidamente y levantando la voz para que su amiga la escuchara entre el ruido.

Ayano simplemente asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban una pequeña pero refinada mesa de cuatro puestos.

— ¿No piensas atender?—Inquirió Chitose sin bajar el tono de su voz.

Ayano negó con la cabeza algo aturdida por el ruido de la música. El celular vibro encima de la mesa mientras que las dos chicas lo observaban sin hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Chitose se sentó en frente de ella y sonrió impasible mientras observaba atentamente a su amiga, habían subido allí solo para conversar un rato antes de perderse entre la multitud, algo que seguramente pasaría dado el número de personas, pero su mejor amiga se veía pensativa, así que Chitose la dejo estar.

En otras condiciones Chitose hubiera tratado de ayudar a Kyoko pero las circunstancias habían cambiado, desde que Ayano había conocido a Toshino Kyoko su sufrimiento parecía ser mayor a sus alegrías y por encima de sus fantasías, estaba la salud mental de su mejor amiga. Esa había sido la principal razón por la cual había invitado a la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil a ir de fiesta. Gracias a las calificaciones de la presidenta y a la confianza que le tenían los padres de Ayano, ellos accedieron a que su hija saliera un poco, estaban de acuerdo con que últimamente su hija estaba muy afligida, tal vez salir a divertirse le hiciera bien.

No era algo que fuera con la personalidad de Ayano, pero ella estaba harta de la rutina que ella misma se había impuesto, la indiferencia de Toshino Kyoko era muy dolorosa porque aunque fuera su "amiga", por así llamarlo, ella deseaba algo que sabía que la rubia jamás le concedería: un verdadero compromiso con ella, ya que los sentimientos de la rubia hacia la presidenta no eran más que confusos vestigios de amistad combinados con algo de coquetería, la presidenta se había cansado de privarse de vivir el amor con alguien esperando a alguien que probablemente no la tomaba lo suficientemente en serio.

Últimamente no sabía que pensar, bueno en realidad no sabía COMO dejar de pensar, pues la rubia habitaba en su cabeza y cuando creía que ya no podía soportar más las cosas simplemente parecían empeorar, y un día en particular: allí estaba ella, enterrada entre sus cobijas mirando películas cursis, torturándose a sí misma mientras pensaba en las posibilidades que existían de que eso le sucediera, hasta que Chitose ingresó a su cuarto y sonriente le dijo que tenía una solución para mejorar su ánimo, aceptó desganada, Chitose siempre había tenido ese poder de convencimiento sobre ella.

—Vamos a bailar.

Propuso Ayano gritando para que su amiga la entendiera mientras se ponía en pie. Chitose la imitó, si Chitose la había obligado a venir hasta allí…iba a divertirse, estaba cansada de estar amargada, de ser ella misma. Miró su celular una vez más y al ver tres mensajes más de Kyoko lo guardo en su bolso, no quería saber nada de ella. Aunque había sido su culpa la insistencia en las llamadas y mensajes, ella había decidido gritarle a Kyoko el día anterior muchas verdades que habían permanecido mucho tiempo guardadas, antes de salir corriendo rápidamente porque no soportaba las consecuencias de sus imprudencias.

Era muy tarde, de eso estaba segura, había perdido de vista a Chitose unas seis canciones atrás y aunque al comienzo la había buscado desesperadamente, un mensaje de su mejor amiga diciéndole que se encontrarían en la terraza a las dos y media de la madrugada la tranquilizo, el sonido de la música era envolvente, y ella decidió darse una oportunidad y ser otra persona al menos hasta que esa loca fiesta terminara. Cuando tuvo sed se acerco al bar y pidió una botella de agua, podía tener diecisiete años pero aún así emborracharse o tomar alcohol no iba con ella ni con sus principios, y eso era intocable a pesar de que estuviera tratando ser alguien más.

Mientras se refrescaba sacó su celular y observo la pantalla, los mensajes de Kyoko no paraban de llegar, mensajes del tipo: "perdóname", "¿dónde estás?", "¿podemos hablar?" Habían estado invadiendo el buzón de entrada de su celular desde anoche. Al escuchar la canción que acababan de poner cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantarla en voz alta, era improbable que alguien la escuchara con tanto ruido, dejo que la música se apoderara de ella y por fin se digno a contestarle un mensaje a Kyoko.

"Espera solamente un segundo  
Es mi canción favorita la que van a poner ahorita  
Y no te puedo mandar mensajes  
Con una bebida en mi mano, eh  
Deberías hacer algunos planes junto a mi  
Tu sabías que yo estaba libre  
Y ahora no puedes parar de llamarme  
Estoy algo ocupada Yo no quiero pensar más  
He dejado mi mano y mi corazón en la pista de baile  
Para de llamarme"

Aunque prácticamente solo tradujo un fragmento de la canción "Telephone" de Ke$ha y Lady Gaga, era exactamente lo que sentía, estaba cansada de sufrir con alguien quien parecía simplemente jugar con ella. Pero ahora estaba segura de que el amor enfermizo que sentía por Toshino Kyoko no solo había entorpecido su juicio sino también había eclipsado sus sentimientos por Chitose y ahora, cuando el embrujo de Kyoko parecía por fin estar terminándose, ella empezaba a darse cuenta de sus equivocaciones.

La chica de lentes siempre había estado a su lado, probablemente hubieran terminado juntas si Kyoko no hubiera aparecido en su vida. Recordaba con algo de melancolía todas aquellas horas hablando de cosas sin importancia, sonriendo y burlándose del mundo entero y de ellas mismas, en ese entonces Ayano había sido increíblemente feliz, deseaba estar con Chitose todo el tiempo, incluso soñaba con ella y lo mejor es que no estaba mal para ella ser honesta con nadie, pero de pronto llego una rubia que la sacaba de quicio, nunca nadie había logrado descolocarla de esa forma y muy pronto quedo encantada con las emociones confusas que esa chica le producía, fue en ese momento que empezó a ver los ojos de Chitose apagarse lentamente, ese halo de luz en ese par de ojos azules se había marchado robándole un poco de regocijo , se sentía horriblemente culpable y lo peor es que nunca había intentado remediarlo, no hasta ahora.

Vio el rostro de Chitose entre la multitud y guardo el teléfono, se acercó a ella rápidamente abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Sabía que los sentimientos de la chica de cabellos blancos iban más allá que un simple amor fraternal, sabía que Chitose estaba enamorada de ella y sufría en silencio, no solo eso, también era lo suficientemente fuerte para darle ánimos cada día con Kyoko y ella jamás cuestiono nada, de hecho Chizuru, se había tomado la molestia de informarla sobre los sentimientos de su hermana y reprenderla por la actitud masoquista que la presidenta mantenía.

Se arrepentía hoy más que nunca, pero arrepentirse no cambiaría las cosas, esa chica de cabellos platinados, voz angelical y gafas había sido la persona que quizás más la quería en este mundo y ella no dudo en enterrarle una daga en el corazón.

Cuando la distancia entre ellas se redujo a unos simples centímetros Ayano la miró con ternura y antes de que Chitose tratara de preguntarle si todo estaba bien, ella la silencio con un beso. Sus labios se unieron y a pesar del asombro inicial de su mejor amiga, ella la correspondió dulcemente.

Porque ya era hora de que Ayano se diera una nueva oportunidad, no solo a sí misma sino también a la persona que había estado tanto tiempo siendo su pañuelo de lágrimas, ahora iba a ser alguien más, por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a ser ella misma, sin tapujos ni secretos porque Ayano sabía que era hora de retribuirle a Chitose todo lo que le debía y esto era solo el primer paso.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me parecía dificil escribir sobre esta pareja ya que tendría que eliminar el enamoramiento de Ayano por Kyoko y la fascinación de Chitose por esa pareja, espero haberlo hecho bien. _

_¿Merezco un review? Realmente estoy enferma y el clima es deprimente (llueve y relampague) en una diferente ocasión lo disfrutaria pero he tenido una mala racha por eso su opinión mejoraría mi semana. Bueno después de un vistaje innecesario a mi vida (si es que siguen leyendo esto) quiero agradecerle a MadokaMagicaLover y a Anonko, de verdad aprecio sus opiniones por lo que **la próxima pareja podran elegirla ustedes** (además yo no cuento con la imaginación necesaria para pensar cual será la proxima pareja) simplemente dejen su pareja predilecta en su review y el proximo fic será sobre la pareja más querida por ustedes, la fecha limite es el sábado de la próxima semana..._

_Por ahora me despido que tengan un buen día/ noche._

_Hikaru-chan14_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos, después de publicar el capítulo de Shadows utilice mi tiempo libre para escribir esto, y con las votaciones vimos dos parejas: Akaza incest con Akari y Akane como protagonistas que tuvo dos votos (MadokaMagicaLover y Gatiko) y Himawari y Sakurako con tres votos (MadokaMagicaLover-votando doble ¿no? ;), mikunyan y Anonko) así que por eso mismo este capítulo va a ser un: (redoble de tambores) Yui/Kyoko._

_Ok, no pero como soy la escritora y soy tan malota que hago lo que quiero, decidí incluir un poco de esta pareja que adoro en este HimaSaku, espero lo disfruten._

_Disclaimer: Ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

** Advertencia:** Lenguaje inapropiado (no realmente pero mejor prevenir que lamentar), y aluciones a relaciones sexuales (nada del otro mundo honestamente)

* * *

_ De príncipes, princesas, villanos y otras cuestiones._

Una adolescente rubia caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa de su mejor amiga, en su mente ella planeaba lo que ocurriría en ese día, molestaría a Himawari, su mejor amiga y después de ser sarcástica con ella, verían una película, la chica de cabello azul le haría los deberes casi obligada y luego almorzarían algo delicioso preparado por su voluptuosa mejor amiga, aunque claro solo en su mente se permitía aclarar el vinculo que las unía porque si alguien le preguntara a Sakurako que pensaba sobre Himawari probablemente diría que es una chica fastidiosa y odiosa con grandes senos. Jamás admitiría lo mucho que apreciaba su amistad o el miedo inmenso que escondía en ella con respecto a ser reemplazada y mucho menos sus no tan recién hallados sentimientos románticos por la muchacha de cabellos azules.

Llegó a la casa y timbró, Kaede fue quien le abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lo que extraño en primer lugar a la rubia fue que la pequeña atendiera la puerta, generalmente su estresante mejor amiga no lo permitía ya que lo consideraba algo peligroso, después de todo nadie podía estar seguro al cien por ciento que no le abría la puerta a un asesino en serie, Sakurako jamás había escuchado algo tan absurdo, para ella su mejor amiga era bastante neurótica y sobreprotectora de vez en cuando, aunque generalmente la rubia siempre tenía una perspectiva algo alejada de la realidad.

Pero lo que realmente descoloco a la chica es que una canción en inglés sonara a todo volumen en la casa, siguiendo a la hermana menor de la chica de cabello azul se encontró finalmente en la habitación de Himawari donde se sorprendió al verla cantando alegremente con un cepillo en la mano mientras se miraba en el espejo, Sakurako nunca había visto a Himawari preocuparse tanto por su apariencia, vestía un hermoso vestido en strapless color negro junto a unas zapatillas del mismo color, su rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado y su pelo estaba peinado de forma pulcra, un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas mientras bailaba por toda la habitación cantando con los ojos cerrados.

Simplemente no tenía previsto algo así y el shock la dejo en las nubes por un tiempo, siempre había pensado que su amiga era linda, pero con ese vestido "hermosa" no alcanzaba a describirla bien, se ruborizo salvajemente y sacudió su cabeza tratando de librarse de aquellos pensamientos incoherentes que probablemente nunca se atrevería a aceptar. Se aclaró la garganta de forma intencional para que su amiga saliera de su letargo y se diera cuenta de su presencia, cuando está lo hizo Sakurako se esperaba que la chica que tenía al frente se sonrojara y la regañara por entrar sin pedir permiso, pero eso nunca sucedió en cambio Sakurako recibió la sonrisa más hermosa y encantadora que alguna vez pudo relucir en el rostro de Himawari, se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

—Lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero hoy no podemos ver una película o estudiar, hoy tengo un compromiso. — Masculló Himawari sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sakurako solo pudo levantar una ceja y cruzarse de brazos haciendo a su amiga reír por la extraña expresión de su rostro, era algo que a la rubia no le cuadraba bien ¿Himawari tenía un compromiso que no la incluía a ella? Soltó un bufido de desesperación mientras trataba de calmarse, algo en su pecho dolía y ella no sabía la razón.

— ¿Qué es tan importante como para cancelar nuestros planes de sábado?—Preguntó la rubia mirando de forma insistente a Himawari.

Kaede sintió la tensión en el ambiente y decidió irse a ver televisión algo dentro de su mente le decía que las cosas se iban a poner intensas y era mejor que su hermana resolviera sus propios conflictos con la rubia.

Himawari se mordió el labio nerviosa mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con su cabello, algo en esa extraña imagen que tenía al frente Sakurako la desconcertó y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, había pensado que ese gesto había sido sumamente adorable y a la vez sensual de una forma extraña.

—Yo tengo una cita.

Sakurako se quedo sin respiración ¿una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Por eso Himawari estaba esforzándose tanto en verse bien? ¿A esa famosa cita se debía a la extraña situación que ahora se enfrentaba? Apretó los puños con rabia, ella no quería que Himawari saliera con alguien más que no fuese ella y menos cuando se veía tan increíblemente radiante. Con una expresión neutra en su rostro logro recuperar el control de la realidad.

— ¿Con quién?—Preguntó la rubia sin poder evitar sonar celosa, la de cabellos azules se dio cuenta pero le resto importancia.

—Saldré con Yui-sempai—Respondió emocionada mientras sonreía alegre.

La mente de Sakurako trabaja por mantenerse estable, en esos momentos se sentía impotente y triste, ella quería ser la razón por la cual Himawari se arreglara de esa forma y estuviera tan contenta. Ahora solo quería llorar, nunca había sido buena lidiando con sus sentimientos y esta vez no era la excepción. Pero no comprendía ¿le gustaba Yui-sempai a Himawari? Se sintió molesta ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía de repente querer tener una relación con Yui? ¿No le bastaba acaso con tener la atención de Chinatsu y de Kyoko ahora también quería quitarle a su Himawari?

— ¿Qué?—.Fue lo único que atino a decir una confundida Sakurako mientras luchaba con tantos pensamientos al mismo tiempo.

—Así es, ella vendrá a cenar conmigo más tarde y luego veremos una película de terror. —Explicó su amiga mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación buscando un accesorio que resaltara con su atuendo.

— ¡Pero si tu odias las películas de terror!—.Se quejó la rubia recordando cuantas veces Himawari había rechazado ver una película de ese tipo con ella.

—No es que las odie, es solo que cuando las veo contigo siempre te burlas de mí y me asustas más, pero probablemente si la veo con ella me abrazara cuando tenga miedo, Yui-sempai es tan gentil. —Argumentó sonriendo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con Kaede?—Inquirió su testaruda amiga tratando que la de pelo azul se rindiera con esa "cita".

—Se va a quedar en casa de mi abuela ya que mis padres están de viaje, como siempre. —Contestó ella con algo de tristeza al final. Definitivamente que sus padres no estuvieran presentes casi nunca la entristecía y la desconcertaba, a fin de cuentas prácticamente había sido ella quien había criado a su hermana.

Sakurako reconoció la tristeza en el tono empleado por Himawari en la última oración y se sintió triste, ella hubiese querido apoyar a su amiga como se lo merecía pero su orgullo y el de Himawari no se lo permitía.

* * *

La tarde había pasado con rapidez y Sakurako se sentía miserable en ese momento, había observado a su mejor amiga y a la chica de la cual se había enamorado, correr preocupada arreglando su casa para su cita con Yui-sempai, mientras tarareaba feliz alguna canción desconocida para ella, la abuela de Kaede ya había recogido a la niña hace media hora y ahora se encontraban solas, pero aún faltaba mucho para que Yui llegara.

Se sentía tan mal que necesitaba decirle a Himawari lo que sentía, se había prohibido cometer esa locura pero ahora no lo quería soportar más, solo esperaba que Himawari no la odiase después de eso.

—Oye Himawari, tengo algo que decirte…—Murmuró con vergüenza mientras su amiga la miraba intrigada por la extraña timidez de sus palabras. —Yo…yo estoy ena…

Antes de que la chica rubia pudiera terminar su improvisada confesión el timbre sonó interrumpiéndola, trató de continuar pero de nuevo el sonido del timbre la calló. Himawari no dudó y camino hacia la puerta, miró quien era por el ojo mágico de la puerta, inmediatamente se armo un revuelo silencioso y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amiga para empujarla en un closet que se encontraba en la sala-comedor, ante la mirada interrogante de Sakurako, Himawari solo pudo murmurar una débil y rápida explicación donde le decía que Yui-sempai había llegado y ella tendría que esconderse allí al menos hasta que la cena se acabara. El rumor del aliento de la respiración de Himawari en su oído la aturdió y la rubia asintió sin saber muy bien de que hablaba su amiga, de pronto entendió lo que le había dicho Himawari pero ya era tarde, la puerta del closet estaba cerrada dejando solo una pequeña abertura para poder respirar y su amiga ya había abierto la puerta saludando de forma nerviosa a la chica mayor.

Por el espacio que estaba abierto pudo ver como las dos chicas se dirigían a la cocina, Himawari le dedico una sonrisa estupida a Yui mientras colocaba unas rosas blancas en un jarrón con agua.

—Lamento por llegar con tanta anticipación pero no podía esperar más tiempo, necesitaba verte. —Explicó Yui con una sonrisa encantadora mientras que Himawari sonreía ruborizada.

"¡Qué estupidez!" Pensó la rubia sintiéndose de mal genio por la reacción de Himawari," yo también hubiera podido decir algo así." Una voz alterna le respondió debatiéndole así misma "pero nunca lo hiciste, ni siquiera lo pensaste". Bufó tratando de mantener la calma, aunque no se tenía fe en sí misma, además apenas estaba comenzando.

A medida que la velada continuaba Sakurako perdía su paciencia, ahí estaba la chica perfecta totalmente embelesada con los cumplidos y halagos que le hacia Yui, sintió fastidio "hasta yo podría conquistarla con esas palabras tan sosas" pensó, pero su yo interior le reclamó una vez más "bueno entonces tenlo en cuenta para la próxima, porque esa chica que maldices tanto sabe lo que hace, se ha portado como un príncipe durante todo momento, en cambio tu eres una grosera cuando estas con Himawari". Cuando Yui tomo la mano de la muchacha de cabello azul, Sakurako decidió hacer algo al respecto, no soportaba los celos que le daban al ver a alguien con Himawari que definitivamente la trataba como la de cabello azul se lo merecía: como a una princesa.

Aprovecho un las cosas que se encontraban en el closet y le lanzo a Yui un pedazo de gancho de ropa en la cabeza. Himawari enseguida se levanto para ver si Yui se encontraba bien y al ver el objeto con el que la chica de ojos cafés había sido golpeada le dirigió una mirada amenazadora al closet, por supuesto era dirigida a Sakurako. Himawari acarició con suavidad el cabello de Yui en donde Sakurako la había golpeado y esta última mentalmente se maldijo, lo único que había logrado hacer era que se acercaran más físicamente.

En ese instante tuvo una revelación, esta situación era como un cuento de hadas, en donde la hermosa princesa, que en este caso era Himawari, luchaba contra todos los obstáculos y era conquistada por el encantador y caballeroso príncipe azul quien la trataba con amor y delicadeza, que en este caso era Yui y ella probablemente fuera la villana principal del cuento que se valía de sus artimañas para tratar de evitar el amor entre el príncipe y la princesa, pero entonces Sakurako vio un factor fundamental que no había tenido en cuenta, necesitaba un ayudante, todo villano siempre contaba con un respaldo y ella no iba a ser la excepción.

Sacó su celular y enseguida le mando un mensaje a Toshino Kyoko, se había enterado mediante Chitose que la chica estaba enamorada de Yui y había rechazado a Ayano, si tan enamorada estaba de Yui ella iba a poder ponerle fin a esta locura, pensó en Chinatsu, ella estaba loca por Yui y no temía mostrarlo públicamente, pero recordó entonces la extraña química que la chica de cabello rosa compartía con su Himawari y enseguida opto por Kyoko.

"Yui-sempai te está engañando con Himawari, ven rápido y míralo con tus propios ojos, están en medio de una cita romántica."

Envió el mensaje sin dudar y con algo de esperanza decidió dar un vistazo por la ranura de la puerta para ver cómo iban las cosas, pero lo que vio la dejo sorprendida y enseguida decidió actuar, porque su Himawari y Yui-sempai estaban a punto de darse un beso. Salió del closet y corrió hacia Yui y antes de que pudiera acercarse más a Himawari la empujo de lado evitando que se besaran. En seguida vio el rostro confundido de Himawari y el rostro sorprendido de Yui, sin dudarlo ni una sola vez estampo un puño con fuerza hacia el rostro de su sempai. Quien cayó al suelo por el inesperado golpe de la rubia, su mejor amiga enseguida acudió a ayudar a Yui no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de sorpresa.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Himawari. —Afirmó finalmente de forma tan imprevista que ella misma le sorprendió ser la que pronunciaba esas palabras.

A Himawari le tomo por sorpresa y sin poderlo evitar soltó a Yui de nuevo haciendo que está última se golpeara contra la pata de la mesa y soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor.

— ¿Qué? —Balbuceó Himawari sorprendida.

Sakurako decidió dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar finalmente, necesitaba confesar todo lo que Himawari le hacía sentir y esta vez no iba a omitir nada, iba a apartar el orgullo.

—Te amo, desde que te conocí me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero y que te necesito. Mi vida no sería nada si no te hubiera conocido, eres alguien admirable, una chica hermosa, inteligente y simplemente perfecta. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un minuto del día, a pesar de que te molesto lo hago solo para llamar tu atención porque yo no sería Sakurako si no estuvieras conmigo, sería cualquiera excepto yo, porque eres una parte de mi y quiero que lo sepas, yo te amo Himawari. —Finalizó la chica ruborizada fuertemente, pero ahora tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, tenía miedo de ser rechazada u odiada por Himawari.

Miró a Himawari con intensidad esperando a que esta por fin reaccionara, pero su mejor amiga se encontraba parada enfrente de ella, inmóvil y con una expresión neutra en el rostro, se preocupó, su corazón latió rápidamente y con fuerza mientras esperaba un gesto, una palabra o cualquier cosa de parte de Himawari.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, era bastante obvio que todo le había salido mal, probablemente Himawari la odiara en estos momentos, iba a decir algo pero la voz no le salía, apretó los puños con frustración pero luego sintió algo suave presionar sus labios, abrió los ojos y allí estaba su mejor amiga, quien la estaba besando.

Sintió un fuego expandirse en su interior y su cuerpo llenarse de alegría mientras correspondía de forma tímida aquel contacto que Himawari había iniciado, fue un beso casto lleno de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, se separaron y la rubia le sonrió con devoción a Himawari, a su Himawari. Pero esta última se distrajo e inmediatamente corrió a donde estaba Yui quien las observaba con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, Himawari abrazo con fuerza a Yui quien correspondió de la misma manera, Sakurako estaba muy confundida, y al ver su expresión Yui decidió explicarle separándose de Himawari.

—Dado a que los sentimientos entre ustedes eran bastante obvios para mí y probablemente para todo el que tenga sentido común, decidí ayudarle a Himawari a hacer que tú dieras el primer paso, el plan consistía en una "cita" conmigo, la cual tu presenciarías y a fin de cuentas terminaras cediendo ante la presión y confesaras tus sentimientos por Himawari.

— ¿Pero por que yo tenía que sufrir?—Inquirió la chica totalmente sorprendida.

—Porque todos sabemos que tu eres mucho más celosa que Himawari. —Contestó Yui sonriendo.

—Vaya…—Murmuró Sakurako sorprendida. —Eres una idiota Yui-sempai.

Yui miró confundida a la rubia y sonrió divertida de la situación.

—De nada. —Respondió la chica castaña sin dejar de sonreír.

Himawari volvió a abrazar a Yui agradecida porque la situación con Sakurako ya se había arreglado, pero en ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta principal y entró a la casa precipitadamente.

—Así te quería encontrar, Yui—Gritó una indignada Toshino Kyoko acercandose rápidamente a las chicas.

Yui sorprendida por la intromisión se separo de Himawari que observaba la escena confundida.

— ¡No es lo que parece Kyoko-sempai!—Intervino Sakurako tratando de arreglar la situación sabiendo que Kyoko pensaba que la estaban engañando por culpa de su mensaje.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡me estás engañando!—Murmuró dramáticamente la chica de ojos azules. — ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso es por el sexo? Porque yo ya te he dicho que yo te amo y no es mi culpa que me excité con solo verte, se que a veces tu quieres hacer algo diferente pero no puedo evitarlo…es algo que disfruto mucho y más cuando estoy a punto de llegar y tu susurras...

Yui empalideció mientras que se sonrojaba apenada, las dos estudiantes menores observaban en silencio levemente ruborizadas tan embarazosa escena provocada por la imprudente rubia. Antes de que Kyoko dijera otra cosa más, Yui rápidamente la silenció con un beso intenso, para Toshino Kyoko ese era el tipo de besos que conseguía que el mundo parara y el tiempo se detuviera. Yui se separo de Kyoko y se despidió de las chicas sin ser capaz de siquiera dirigirles la mirada y salió casi corriendo de la casa.

Kyoko jadeó regulando su agitada respiración y rozo sus labios sintiendo el escozor que le provocaban los besos de Yui, sonrió y no pudo evitar murmurar en voz alta "Maldición, ese beso me encendió" antes de salir corriendo detrás de su novia sin despedirse, cuando las chicas oyeron el ruido seco de la puerta cerrándose se miraron incomodas y antes de que Sakurako dijera algo, Himawari se le adelantó:

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte…—Murmuró Himawari avergonzada haciendo que la chica enfrente de ella le pusiera toda su atención—…cuando demos ese paso, no quisiera que terminaras comentando en público nuestra vida sexual como lo hace Kyoko-sempai avergonzando a Yui-sempai.

La rubia se congeló y se sintió aturdida, entonces ellas iban a dar ese paso, ella sabía que no hoy tal vez no mañana pero si Himawari lo decia para ella eso valia. Al ver el rostro preocupado de la rubia, Himawari simplemente le sonrió y la chica salió de su letargo bastante sonrojada, mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de su novia.

—Lo prometo. —Susurró Sakurako suavemente. —Ahora ¿Qué tal si vemos esa película de terror?

—Pero…—Trato de oponerse Himawari sin embargo Sakurako la interrumpió.

—Ahora muchas cosas van a cambiar, vamos. —Aseguró Sakurako jalando a Himawari hacia el sofá.

Ambas se acurrucaron en el sofá y mientras veían una película, Sakurako no pudo dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que era, porque en esta historia la princesa se había enamorado de la villana y no del príncipe, y el principe y la ayudante de la villana tambien se querían, más de lo que Sakurako necesitaba saber, pero el punto es que se querían. Sonrió mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su novia la cual temblaba asustada por la intensidad de la película, era un cuento muy extraño y Sakurako preferia esa versión, porque ahora la villana se encargaría de proteger y no permitir que nadie dañara nunca a su princesa.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? Espero les haya gustado, yo por mi parte lo disfrute y decidí incluir las locuras de Kyoko en el fic, espero no haya ofendido a nadie. Ahora ya que al parecer que sutedes eligan a la pareja me trae mejors resultados y no tengo que pensar y meditar sobre que pareja voy a escribir, vuelvo a abrir una votación, así que ya saben si desean alguna pareja en particular, dejen un review. En conclusión si les gusto dejen review, si no les gusta dejen review, si quieren alguna pareja dejen review y si no se les ocurre nada dejen review ;)_

_Bueno agradezco a todos los votantes y espero verlos de nuevo._

_Nos estamos leyendo._

_Hikaru-chan14_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos, he vuelto y no solo con un nuevo nombre sino con la inspiración renovada. Bueno este es un fic Ayano x Yui debo admitir que quería escribir un fic de ellas hace muucho tiempo...también tiene algo de Toshino Kyoko/ Ayano Sugiura._

_Ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

_Este fic esta dedicado a alguien especial...a mi mejor amigo, y a mi mayor tentación, esta va para ti ;) _

* * *

_Placer culposo_

Ella era rubia y sus cabellos solo se podían comparar con los de un ángel, sus pupilas azules se asemejaban al cielo más claro y despejado, tanto así que una sola mirada de esa chica le hacía sentir renovada, su risa era pura armonía para sus oídos, un solo toque de sus manos y ella lo sentía como un toque divino. Porque esa chica era la perfección personificada, porque solo ella era así de exquisita, porque nadie se le podía comparar. La muchacha era impredecible, impulsiva, testaruda y le llevaba la contraría en todo, pero incluso todos aquellos defectos le eran encantadores porque esa hermosa y valiente chica siempre había sido su ideal, su perfección. Aquello descrito como increíble, y después de todo no por nada su adoración por ella surcaba lo divino.

Porque para Ayano Sugiura, Toshino Kyoko era un sueño hecho realidad.

Ella es lo que siempre deseó y quien por alguna maravillosa obra del destino correspondía sus sentimientos. Parecía surreal cuando la vida se mostraba así de perfecta; tenía buenas amigas, notas sobresalientes, era presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, su familia era compresiva y cariñosa y como si fuera poco la chica de sus sueños la correspondía.

Sin embargo en toda buena historia vienen los obstáculos, la ansiedad, la desesperación y si se logra superarlos se obtiene la verdadera paz, una paz tan verdadera como efímera pues siempre se encontraría en una constante lucha con el caos.

Y su caos tenía nombre y apellido, porque para Ayano Sugiura aquel caos era Yui Funami.

Esta vez no luchaba contra nadie por el amor de su chica, porque después de todo Toshino Kyoko estaba locamente enamorada de Ayano. El problema radicaba en la misma Ayano Sugiura.

Los primeros meses fueron un júbilo absoluto, todo era tan perfecto que Ayano se sintió satisfecha, ¿cuantas chicas de dieciséis años podían asegurar que su vida era perfecta? Probablemente no muchas, sin embargo ella era la excepción de la regla, o al menos eso creía. Sus amigas y las de su novia compartían el mismo círculo social, así que Ayano no tenía que preocuparse en tener que impresionar a nadie, después de todo cada una de ellas sin excepción se conocían desde cuando eran apenas unas niñas.

Se sintió afortunada por su perfecta novia y su perfecta vida. No le duro mucho. El destino tenía otros planes. No supo bien como sucedió pero pronto la mejor amiga de su chica dejo de pasarle tan desapercibida. Y cuando Ayano cayó en cuenta Yui Funami ya había puesto de cabeza todo su mundo.

Su relación con Kyoko era especial porque a pesar de la fuerte personalidad de la rubia, Ayano había sido gratamente sorprendida al descubrir a una Toshino Kyoko más sosegada, romántica a su modo, e incluso sensible. Pero algo cambio. No supo con exactitud qué, simplemente esa chispa que le era tan atrayente en la personalidad de la rubia se estaba empezando a apagar. Ni si quiera cuando le llevaba la contraria había algún cambio, ahora su novia le daba la razón y no se molestaba en reñirle mucho. Poco a poco cayeron en la monotonía.

No es que fuera algo malo, después de toda esa rutina le brindaba cierta seguridad, le hacía saber que pasara lo que pasara su chica estaría allí esperando por ella. Con lo que no contaba es que ella misma empezaba a aburrirse de eso. Era todo perfecto, pero también era muy calmado, demasiado para su gusto. Necesitaba urgentemente esa chispa en la relación, quería que los besos de su chica la incendiaran por dentro, que la pasión nunca se acabara.

No tuvo que buscar mucho.

Nunca imagino que una persona pudiera atraerle de aquella forma tan intensa, porque eso era ella, pura atracción. En un comienzo jamás hubiera creído que la formal e intelectual Yui Funami pudiese ser ese alguien que estaba buscando. Realmente no supo cómo ni por qué ocurrió, simplemente sucedió.

Tal vez fuesen sus cabellos cortos, desordenados y sedosos en los cuales se moría por entrelazar sus dedos y acariciar con suavidad mientras la besaba sin delicadeza alguna, tal vez fuesen sus ojos profundos, intensos y melancólicos, aquellos que con miradas furtivas decían tantas cosas indescifrables, aquellos que tenían el poder de hacerla estremecer, aquellos ojos de color ébano que la invitaban a jugar con fuego, que le hacían querer quemarse y dejarse enardecer bajo esa mirada que lograba erizarle la piel.

Quizá fuese su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa gentil que parecía acompañar siempre sus finas facciones, aquella sonrisa que en más de una ocasión era peligrosa, esa sonrisa sensual y altiva que se mofaba de ella, y cómo no hacerlo, si cada vez que Yui Funami le sonreía de aquella manera tan confiada y hasta arrogante las piernas le temblaban y el pulso se le aceleraba, aquella sonrisa era la que la incitaba a romper todas las reglas.

Probablemente tuviese que ver con aquella voz tan seria y calmada, aquella misma voz que le recordaba lo descontroladas que podían ser las hormonas de una adolescente de su edad, cuando de forma casual en un tono más bajo y ronco que el acostumbrado para la chica de cabello oscuro, le hablaba de cualquier trivialidad, sin embargo Ayano no podía hacer más que escuchar aún sin entender mientras que sus pensamientos divagaban sobre cómo se sentiría el aliento cálido de Funami chocando sobre su piel y aquella misma voz susurrando palabras ardientes en su oído, probablemente terminaría de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. No podía negar cuanto le apetecía perder la cordura cuando Yui Funami estaba cerca.

Resistió, lucho contra sus instintos, busco la forma de controlarse. Falló miserablemente. Después de todo no se evita lo inevitable. Porque cada fibra de su ser estaba sedienta de Yui Funami lo cual era un error, era estúpido y era algo totalmente inapropiado, pero era el error más estúpido e inapropiado que necesitase cometer en toda su vida. Porque ella no solo deseaba a Yui Funami, ella necesitaba a Yui Funami. Y Ayano estaba cansada. Estaba tan cansada de resistirse a la tentación.

Porque desde que empezó a fijarse más en la mejor amiga de su novia que en esta última, su destino estaba escrito.

Porque los finos labios de la mejor amiga de su novia se le antojaban irresistibles. Porque la carne es débil y la primera vez que besó a Yui Funami solo quiso deshacerse de aquellos deseos impuros que la castaña provocaba, jamás pensó que los besos de Yui Funami podrían dejarla sin aliento de aquella manera, era simplemente esplendido como la electricidad se extendía por todo su cuerpo cada vez que interactuaba con Yui y una vez que probó sus labios simplemente no pudo detenerse.

No era su culpa que los besos de Toshino Kyoko fuesen tan dulces y torpes, sin embargo cada vez que su chica la besaba sentía el amor que esta le profesaba, y a pesar de la actitud atrevida de la chica le resultaba adorable lo tímida que su rubia podía llegar a ser en ese aspecto. No podía esperar otra cosa, ella siempre fue el mejor de los sueños, su perfección. Porque le amaba, adoraba cada una de sus facetas, porque ella era el amor de su vida.

Tampoco era culpa suya que con solo una mirada de parte de Yui Funami su cuerpo se estremeciera de deseo, que con cada toque de la chica su interior se incendiara y ella ardiera, que sus besos fueran apasionados, sensuales y hambrientos. Porque cuando sus labios se rozaban, Ayano saboreaba lo prohibido, lo secreto y en la clandestinidad de la noche, la presidenta se dejaba arrastrar por esa joven de aires inocentes, aquella que la hacía perder la noción del tiempo, porque con Yui nada era suficiente, porque la química era increíble, porque ella conseguía con un simple gesto que su autocontrol se esfumara, Yui era tentación personificada, ella era su caos, aquel destinado a perturbar su paz mental eternamente.

Y sin importar cuanto quisiera cambiar la situación, sabía que no podría, aunque la culpabilidad la matara cada vez que veía el infantil rostro de su novia sonreírle con devoción, ella soportaría esa carga no había otra opción, porque sin importar cuanto amara a su rubia idiota, Ayano no podría vivir sin los besos arrebatadores y las caricias prometedoras de Yui, porque ella era su escape, ella era ese punto sin retorno sobre el cual se encontraba y del cual no podía escapar.

Porque Yui Funami, la mejor amiga de su novia era su más grande placer culposo.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la demora. No sé muy bien de donde salió esta idea, solo sé que no me la podía sacar de la cabeza y decidí escribirla. Se que he estado muuy ausente y espero que no se repita, pero últimamente el tiempo no esta a mi favor...trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible._

_Muchas gracias a:_

_Yuu-neko: Me gusta el Hima-Saku no es mi OTP, pero me gusta bastante. Espero te agrade este capítulo._

_Una caja de pocky: Después no te me puedes quejar porque te di gusto. Realmente estaba tratando de escribir un fic Kyoko/ Chizuru y de repente por obra del tomate morado me salio esto O.o , no sé como sucedió solo se me ocurrió y francamente me gusto. Un lemon...no suena mal pero nunca me he atrevido a escribir uno..tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano, todo depende de si mi inspiración decide aparecer a menudo. Espero te haya gustado._

_xlimax: Hola, espero que te haya gustado probablemente el próximo capítulo sea un Kyoko/ Chizuru si mi inspiración no me falla. Un saludo._

_Tsuki-chan: Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción. Un saludo._

_Y muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leerme. Un saludo a todos._

_Bueno sin nada relevante que agregar (a menos de que quieran leerme divagando sobre porque me cambie de username) me despido._

_Buen día / Noche._

_Alexis Gray. _


End file.
